


A Gift

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kisses, Love Confessions, More angst, No actual rape scene, Smut, a little bit of fighting, always on top, but kissing with dubious consent, everything is good at the end, it's all Lorelei's fault, philinda hot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelei escaped again. This time she takes Phil, but she gives him to Melinda as a gift. A gift, Melinda can’t refuse.  This is an ALIENS MADE THEM DO IT story so warning for some DUBIOUS CONSENT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ALIENS MADE THEM DO IT story so warning for some DUBIOUS CONSENT! While Lorelei is loose, Phil isn’t in control of his actions and thus is in no position to consent to anything. There’s also a teeny bit of violence and tears about it later. Also consensual sex and love and stuff. But first, there’s ANGST!

Sometimes she dreams about being loved by him, but never like this. It never feels like this. And even though she knows it’s a lie, even though she knows he’s just acting on Lorelei’s command. Her heart skips a beat as he looks at her like she’s the earth and he’s her moon.

“I love you so much,” Phil says. He looks so happy and free and it’s all a lie. Everything about it.

Next to him, Lorelei is smiling and brushes his arm. “Don’t you want to kiss her?” she whispers in his ear. “Don’t you want to make love to her?”

His gaze stays focused on Melinda and he sighs softly. “Yes,” he breathes out. “Every day.”

Her stupid heart skips another beat and heat rushes through her. Damn it, Phil. Damn it! She loves him so much and he’s such an idiot! So fucking stupid! He should’ve stayed away from this mission, he should’ve let Skye and her handle that, but no, he had to help. So damn stupid.

Everything is ready in her is prepared to fight, all her muscles are on alert. And he’s beating her down without even raising his hand. Her hands are raised in the air. She clenches her fists until her nails dig painfully into her palms. Just the look in his eyes … She wants everything she sees in them. She wants his love to be true.

And of course Lorelei sees all of it, the smug grin on her face tells Melinda as much. If she could, she’d strangle her, but Phil is standing between them.

Lorelei rubs his arm again and gestures at Melinda with her other hand. “Go to her.”

His smile brightens and Lorelei lets go of him. His steps are determent.

He stops right in front of her and reaches out. “Melinda.” He touches her arms like he’s afraid she’d break. Or vanish. Like she’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen. Damn.

She swallows hard and her nails dig deeper into her palms.

“I love you so much,” he says. She feels the warmth of his palms through her jacket. She’s trembling. Damn, damn, damn, how could that be happening to them?

She wants to tell him she loves him, too. She wants to just melt into his touch and kiss him and make them both feel good. She never wants him to stop looking at her like he does right now.

His hands move from her arms to her shoulders. He takes a step closer and her raised fists bump against his chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says. His fingers graze the skin above her collar. “You’re so much more, brave and strong and warm and kind, but gosh, you’re also so very beautiful.”

The tenderness and admiration in his voice kill her. His words kill her even more. She pulls her lip between her teeth and bits down. She doesn’t feel brave and she clearly isn’t strong, not in the way it counts. She loves him so much.

His left hand glides down her arm until he cups her fist and raises it to his mouth. He puts a kiss on every knuckle and she can’t breathe. Her arms feel like jelly now. Her whole body feels like jelly. She wants to curl up in a corner. How should she ever recover from this? she wants to give into him so badly.

Smiling, he cradles her face, but she turns it away to look at Lorelei over his shoulder.

“Please don’t do this,” she begs.

Lorelei raises a corner of her mouth. “Would you rather fight him?”

Phil kisses her knuckles again. “I fought this for too long,” he says. “I love you.” He presses her fist against his chest, while he brushes the thumb of his right hand over her cheek. “I want to make love to you.”

This is too much. Melinda closes her eyes. “No, you don’t,” she whispers and swallows hard before she focuses on Lorelei again. “Let him go.”

Obviously amused, Lorelei lifts her chin. “Are you rejecting my gift?”

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Phil says, “I realized that right from the start.”

Damn. She hates this! “This isn’t a gift!” she hisses.

“Have it your way then.” Lorelei smiles. “Kill her, Phil.” Her voice is as soft as a breeze.

His first punch to her liver hits her unprepared. She blocks his second. His right hand is wrapped around her pony tail now, he yanks her head back and she yelps. His eyes are empty, his lips pressed together. She already let two opportunities to kill him slide. And she’s in real pain now. His left fist packs quite a punch!

“Stop!” she yells “I’ll take him! Stop!” Oh gosh.

She has to block two more punches before Lorelei whispers, “Don’t hurt her, Phil. You love her, remember?”

He loosens his grip immediately. His left hand caresses her side he just attacked seconds ago. And he smiles. “I love her, Lorelei.” He sighs and glances over his shoulder at his mistress. “I don’t want to hurt her ever. I’ll be so good to her. Can I have her?”

And Lorelei laughs. “Show me how grateful you are for him,” she tells Melinda coldly. “I know you want him. He’s just a man. Take him.”

He’s the love of her life and she doesn’t want him like this. But she doesn’t want to kill him either. Her rips hurt. Her head hurts. Maybe, just maybe if she plays along with this, Lorelei will be distracted long enough. “Let me take him to my room,” she tries. “I want -”

“No, here.” Lorelei crosses her arms. “You can have him here or he can kill you.”

“Take me.” He cradles her face with both hands and leans into her. “I’m yours. Let me be yours.”

She squeezes his shoulders. All she sees is him. “Oh gosh, Phil, please.” It’ll be so easy to just give in and kiss him. She’s sure his lips would take away any pain.

“I love you so much.” He leans his forehead against hers. “Let me kiss you. Please let me kiss you.”

“Yes,” she gasps. Her eyes fall shut. She can’t resist. She’s telling herself she’s doing that for him, to save the world. But his lips close over hers and she sighs and she knows that it’s all for her. Selfish, selfish, selfish. She grabs the lapels of his suit as he kisses her like she always thought he’d kiss. Soft, tender, slow. She opens her mouth to his and his tongue touches hers. He’s everything.

Blood sweeps through her ears, her whole body is warm. She’s wet for him. she hates herself, but she’s wet for him.

He lets go of her face and wraps his arms around her waist. When he pulls her against him with a sharp tuck, she gasps again. He grins against her mouth and kisses her deeper. He’s hard, she can feel him against her hip. It feels so real!

Lorelei chuckles behind him and Melinda knows it isn’t. It’s fake, but he’s holding her close and his tongue is in her mouth. Oh gosh, she loves him. She breaks away, trying to form a clear thought again, while his hands roam over her back.

“How you taste,” he whispers and kisses her cheek. “I dreamed about that … so much better … Melinda …” He kisses her again and she wants to rub herself against him, instead her grip tightens around the lapels of his suit.

Then he steps away and lifts his hands off her. She almost stumbles.

“I’m so sorry,” he breathes. “Oh gosh, Melinda, I’m so sorry.”

When she opens her eyes, he’s standing two steps away from her, his hands held up in the air. He looks completely defeated. Behind him, Sif is putting hand cuffs on the gagged Lorelei.

“It’s over,” Sif says so before she nods at Melinda.

Melinda turns on her heel and rushes out the room as fast as she can without running.

  
  


o0o

  
  


She’s hiding, he finds her anyway. But her room isn’t probably the best hiding place. Afterwards she took a shower and put some ointment on her bruises. Her ribs still hurt. She has a headache too. Her stomach is clamping. She put on her favorite leather jacket. Even in her own room, even sitting on her own bed, she feels like wearing armor. Her legs are pulled up and she has her arms wrapped around them. Curling up on the floor seemed to dramatic. He opens the door without asking, but stays in the doorway.

“Lorelei is gone,” he says. “This time she should stay locked up.” He sounds so tired.

She can’t look at him. “Good.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

She wants him to love her.

He sighs. “Okay.”

No it’s not. Nothing’s okay. “I need a break,” she says.

“Excuse me?”

“I need to get away for a while.”

She hears him breathing, but he stays quiet.

She swallows. “An outside mission. Anything. I need to –”

“Get away from me,” he completes her sentence.

Yes, she needs that. She needs to get away from herself too.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers.

“Not your fault.”

“If I imagine how this must’ve been for you, what I did to you – I’m so very sorry.”

Now she looks at him. He’s still wearing the suit, but he got rid of his tie. He looks exhausted. She can’t have him blame himself, not when she’s the one who took advantage. “I could’ve stopped you.”

“No, you couldn’t. You were protecting me.” There’s no love in his eyes. Just concern and guilt. His arms are pressed to his sides. They’re in such a mess. She pulls her shoulders up.

“I wish there had been another way, I wish -” If Lorelei hadn’t caught on her feelings for him, she would’ve never put them in this position. But however she did, she saw it. And she took pleasure in hurting them both. Melinda should’ve found another way, she should’ve -

“It wasn’t your fault either,” he says softly. Then he presses his fingers against this temples. “Do you have something in mind for your mission yet?”

She looks away again. She loves him so much. And she can’t forget the expression in his eyes while he loved her. While he was convinced he loved her. Losing that hurts more than the bruises he gave her.

“Please, just …” He sighs. “Are you okay?”

No, she’s not. “I never had a man look at me like that,” she mumbles to herself.

“What?”

“How Lorelei made you look at me. No man … not even …” She presses her lips together. She doesn’t like to think about her ex. “But we didn’t marry for love anyway.”

She shouldn’t tell him that. But she’s tired and everything is aching.

“I’ll give you everything you want, you know that, right?” He gulps. “Everything you want.”

Oh gosh, his voice! She lifts her head and stares at him.

He lowers his gaze and hides his hands behind his back. “Nobody needs to force me to look at you with love …” He speaks so softly she barely hears him, but she understands. He swallows hard. “I think Skye might’ve located another fugitive. Maybe you could take Simmons. I think she needs a break too.” He turns around.

Her heart is racing. “Phil?”

He turns to her again.

“You mean that?” Oh, please, please let him mean it!

He shrugs. “She’s not herself since … none of us is. I think a mission might be good for her.”

“No, I mean-”

“Every day.”

Oh gosh. He holds her gaze and it’s all there, while she gets up off her bed and walks to him. No Lorelei this time, just them. He looks at her like she’s the sun and he her moon and nobody is controlling him. When she places her hands on his shoulders, he pulls in a sharp breath. She tiptoes and his eyelids flutter shut. She kisses him. He leans down, giving her better access to his mouth. She loves the feel of his lips, his taste. He groans and she wishes he’d touch her, but he holds perfectly still. Until he pulls back and blinks at her.

“What’s happening?” he asks

“I’m kissing you.”

“Oh. Good.” He nods shortly and leans down again, closing his eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

She kisses him again. Oh gosh, this feels so good. He feels so freaking good.

He places his hands on her hips, finally, finally touching her and – holds her in place as he takes a step back.

“Wait.” He’s panting. “Why is this happening?”

“You want to stop?” Their gazes connect again.

He shakes his head. “No. Gosh, no.” His hands tighten around her hips. “Melinda, please …” He presses his lips together. “I love you, I -”

“You sure?”

He chuckles “Well, I’ve been testing my theory for over twenty years, so yeah, pretty sure.”

“You …?”

“That day you got that cat delivered as a hostile prisoner to Fury’s interrogation room?”

That was in their second year at the academy. Her eyes widen and he nods. “Since then. I’ve known since then.”

“I love you, too.”

“Say that again.”

“I love you.”

He smiles. Next thing, he kisses her and she couldn’t be happier. They stumble into her room and she manages to close the door, before she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her hips into his. He groans again and she swallows his sounds gladly before she tastes him. He hardens against her and it’s perfect. He loves her. He really, really loves her. Oh my gosh. She moves her hands from his back over his shoulders and down his chest until she can unbutton his jacket.

Still kissing, he assists her in taking it of. His arms wrap tightly around her waist after the jacket drops to the floor.

He kisses her cheek. Her eyes, her temple. “Are you sure you want this, after …”

“Yes.” She buries her face in the dip of his shoulder. “Yes, Phil, yes. I want you. I wanted you then too.” She’s already busy unbuttoning his shirt. “I wanted you so much, but you weren’t yourself and I couldn’t-” She pulls the fabric apart and runs her hands over his skin. They both moan.

“Phil, please, touch me, please, I need you.”

And he does. His hands roam all over her body, her back, her sides, her tits, her ass. It’s marvelous. They undress each other quickly. She’s so wet for him and he’s hard and she can’t wait. They waited long enough.

He flinches when he sees her bruises. “Oh gosh, Melinda …” So much guilt in his voice but she’s having none of that. This isn’t about guilt. This is about love. He really, really loves her.

She pulls him down on the bed with her.

“You can kiss it better,” she suggests. He moans and follows through. His lips explore her body while his hands caress her. She feels no pain.

Eventually she can’t take it any longer and rolls him on his back, before she straddles him. Luckily she’s flexible, so she gets a condom out of her nightstand without much trouble. She watches his face closely as she rolls the condom over his cock. He’s so beautiful. And he loves her, she has no doubt.

They both hiss when she takes him inside herself. She tries to take it slow but he hisses and grabs her hips. He’s so damn sexy and she needs this, they both do. Next time, she thinks and speeds up. She rides him hard. He’s making the best sounds. He gasps her name again and again. The words love and please too. It’s utterly perfect. Then he moves his right hand between her legs and massages her clit. She falls apart, he follows. She leans down and nestles up against him.

“Next time I want to take it slow,” she says and kisses his neck.

He chuckles and rubs her back. “Understood. In ten minutes we’ll take it slow …”

Smiling, she nibs at his shoulder and he chuckles again as he wraps his arms around her.

This is better than any dream. This is real.


End file.
